Harder Please
by Five-Princess
Summary: Angela Anaconda X Kids Net Door: Damn she hates it but she can't control her feeling on him. She screams but can't understand why. Damn she loves it. For once, she will feel as evil as her worst enemy. All songs belong to Katy Perry.


This is a really random story of Josephine from Angela Anaconda and Maurice from Kids Next Door read if you is also cannon couples from each show. I want to say a big thank you to my geography teacher for this idea.

* * *

She was in the front of him. God. Her biggest idol since her youngest age. She praise him. She praise her soul as each morning before school. Then, she felts something on her shoulder. He presented himself. Maurice Patterson also called number 9. She presented herself at her turn. Josephine Praline. The gentleman took her hand and kiss it. She slapped him on the face and pardon herself. The teenager asked what's wrong with her."God hates lust. You're supposed ashamed." The religious woman replies furious inside but tries to keep her cool. He said that it was okay but next time she should relax a little. She looks at him again and asked why. He took her hands and demands to get up. She did what he said. "Why is a huge question my dear. The only answer to it is because. Don't ask." He said before kissing her. The woman didn't push him away but also she was holding his shirt.

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**  
**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**  
**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

The next morning, she saw him at school with his new pals. She heard all their conversation even if its bad. Maurice looks right into her direction. She frozen. He came closer and asked why is she was watching him. "What are you talking about. I wasn't watching you." The religious girl said. "Lying is a sins. Admit it you love me. I'm your God. I'm your life. If not then you're gone psycho." Answered Maurice close to her face. She felt his warm breath. She couldn't resist longer. "Yes. I do like you but I know that I will never be with you so I'll shut up." The green eyes female said. The boy did a funny look to her and said : "You kidding me right. You're too beautiful to not speak. Say something to me. Say how was your day or tell me how do you get that gorgeous." The dark-skinned male said holding her. She took his neck and kiss him again. She felt wrong. She is not supposed to kiss him like that. "Sorry. God bless me I am so sorry." She said crying. "What's wrong. A few seconds after you were close to bring me in your room and the next your crying." She hugs him and whispers that she don't know. "Look, I need to go but do you want Friday to come at my house, there is a small party and I'll be happy to bring you there."

**Trying to connect the dots**  
**Don't know what to tell my boss**  
**Think the city towed my car**  
**Chandeliers on the floor**  
**Ripped my favorite party dress**  
**Warrant's out for my arrest**  
**Think I need a ginger ale**  
**That was such an epic fail**

She accepted but didn't knew what was a party. She arrived in a normal outfit and at the moment she enters, a girl took her by her sleeve and bring her upstairs. "Sorry sister but Abigail needed to bring you here. Look at you!" A black-skinned girl said with still a red cap. "Who are you..." She replies. "Abigail also called Number 5. Number 5 'cause I was in the Kids Next Door association. Maurice wanted me to prepare you." She explains. But prepare for what Josephine asked in a complicate sentence. "Maurice wants you girl! Take it! Even me who was deeply in love with him and was his best friend. But either way. Abigail will make you as pretty as an angel." She said. At the end of the make-over, Josephine had a gorgeous pink dress with high shoes and make-up. She looks now like a Barbie doll but still Maurice though that she was beautiful. "Wow Abby. You really made her pretty. I mean she was already but now... wow."

**Pick a part, you dream it up  
A dark vixen, a Lolita  
Oh boy, tell me your fantasy  
Tonight's the night  
I'm dressing up for you**

They party all night long without knowing when his parents will come back. After at least a good three hours, Josephine starts to panic. What if his parents come and see everything. What if she goes to hell. Drinks after drinks, Josephine didn't understand what's going on with her. "Angela... what's going on! The world is spinning. I'm about to... god!" She said going to the bathroom throwing up. The auburn haired ginger went to Maurice as mad as never. "Hey you! Do you want to see what you did to my friend you bastard!" She said to the ashamed man. "I am so sorry I swear! I didn't want to put her drunk." He said. "You want to know how she can accept this! Marry her and I swear she will love you."

**There is this transcendental, on another level  
boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you I risk it all**

Maurice pulled her arm into the bedroom and lay down with her by his side. She asked him to remove her dress and he did. He looks inside her brown eyes and comments: "I could pass the night looking inside those jewels." She Undo his tie and removes his shirt with his jeans. At the moment they were one, she felt wrong. The black-skinned boy was going back and front as a rocking chair. He starts to suck her nipple. She always wanted more but still wanted to stop. "Oh god..." She swears by playing with his hair. The man stop his second action and removed her squared glasses. "You know you just swear right. Do you really want to go to Hell or I'll need to go get the whip." Maurice said looking into her eyes. "I'll pick my own consequences. Your only job it's to make me feel special. Don't go inside my mistakes sweetheart." The girl replies and the boy went harder. Her mouth was all wet like her entire body. She screams. She doesn't deserve to scream. "Oh yes Maurice. Take me to the maximum please..." She pleased with pain and love until she stops everything. "What's wrong." Asked her boyfriend sweating. "I need to stop. Oh damn it I'm sure going to hell after this..."

**In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world**

She wake-ups and saw that all his bedroom was in disaster. After, she looked to her finger and saw a diamond ring on it. "Did we really get married." She asked putting her head on his sweating chest. "Yes we did. Angela, your ginger friend, even filmed us. You want to see." He asked to his wife with the DVD in hands. She believed him and just asked if she can call her mother to tell her the news. He passed her the phone and she explains a half the story. Her dear mother accepted with joy the news and asked when they will make the big step. Josephine tells that they did it just after their wedding. Months passed as a second and the new couple was so happy. Maurice and Josephine were living in an apartment with their new baby girl called Mary. Her sweet little gorgeous child with green eyes and a medium-dark-skin She only have 2 years old before the huge tragedy her father will have.

**You said move on **  
**Where do I go **  
**I guess second best **  
**Is all I will know**

Maurice was going to the Kids Next Door for a new mission then suddenly, someone hits him with a gun ball as hard as his own death. The new mother cries and cries at the moment she knew it. "Mommy, where is daddy." Asked the american-Latin girl. "He is gone. He won't come back sweetheart." Answered the mother pregnant of a second child. She will always remember him as a wonderful man with an infinity of feelings to gave to his dear angel. The women went inside her bedroom before moving into another house. She was too scare of seeing him during her sleep that she needed to move. She saw a big book. She opens it and reads the entire book. In it, he was talking about his love with Josephine since they were best friend in his childhood. He talked about how he moved from Tap-water Spring. She cries. She now knew how much Maurice loves her.


End file.
